undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
FanboyTale
FangirlTale is a self-insert AU made by Undercraftfangirl because they heard that self-inserts were allowed again and wanted to make one. Everyone's allowed to join BUT ASK FIRST! They can change the name of the character to anything (within reason) and they can make the sprite to anything they want, if they want (Also within reason). Because I've included EVERYONE, normal users can have 2 roles, staff (including rollbacks) can have 3 and bureaucrats can have 4. ONLY ONE MAJOR CHARACTER PER PERSON, NO EXCEPTIONS! If you want more minor characters, you have to ask specifically. Characters Main Characters Frisk - ChibiLadyLover Chara - Undercraftfangirl. In this AU, Chara's name is Rain, they don't like being around humans and they love white chocolate. They also get bored and irritated when being dragged around by Frisk. Rain (Chara) is a narrator in this AU. Flowey/Asriel - Zeldakit Toriel - SmolDream Napstablook - FDlleo Sans - ADgee Papyrus - DustyTheGoat. This was so funny, I had to add this: "Oy, AD! I'm assuming you didn't get jack s&*@ done yet, did you? It doesn't matter, I have already set up the extremely easy puzzle, and have been practicing my overly-complicated and over-cliche monologue in the mirror for about two whole hours!! You know, all the Papyrus-like things! Wait... I'm NOT supposed to break the 4th wall? Meh, whatever. The fourth wall doesn't control me!!" Undyne/Undying - Anonomyous Anonomoose Alphys - MickRunner Mettaton/EX/NEO - Psuet In this AU, Mettaton is APOC. Very satirical and witty, he hosts about... thirteen shows constantly due to the mass amount of modules. He acts as a surveillance system across the Underground. In his EX form, he stays the same, just that he finds a way to reappear each time you think you defeat him. In his NEO form, he simply becomes the God of Puns. He holds the ‘Psuet Bible: The Book of Feesh’ in his hands at all times. Muffet - Available Asgore - Available (preferably someone with a connection to SmolDream) Annoying Dog - Undercraftfangirl's OC, W.exe. She's a grey child and the creator of the universe who is very curious and loves the colours lilac and red. Vendors Snowdin Shopkeeper - Available Nice Cream Guy - Available Gerson - Available Temmie Village Vendor - Fiercefirewolf "hOi WaNt SoMe wUf bIts!" Bratty - Midnight from DITLOR Catty - Psuet Burgerpants - Billybobmcjoe In this AU, Psuet is the more sensible half of the duo. A part feesh-part human being, her gender is unknown. She is obsessed with APOC and hopes to be like him one day. She attempts to go against Midnight from DITLOR’s shenanigans as she swims to obtain the items in the first place, whilst Midnight from DITLOR sells them all at an abysmally low rate. Burgerpants - Available Minor Characters W. D. Gaster - MickRunner Gaster Follower 1 - ADgee Gaster Follower 2 - Available Gaster Follower 3 - Available Goner Kid - ADgee Ruins Dummy - Available Froggit - Available Tiny Wall Froggit - Psuet Tiny Froggit is known as ‘That Guy’ in this AU. He enjoys over analyzing things and if you find him, he will give you 10G. Whimsun - Available Vegetoid - Zlauve. Vegetoid gives out fruits instead of vegetables. Loox - Available Moldsmal - Available Migosp - Available Snowdrake - Available Chilldrake - Available Ice Cap - Available Gyftrot - Available Grillby - Available Jerry - Available Doggo - Available Dogamy - Available Dogaressa - Available Lesser Dog - Available Greater Dog - Available Aaron - Available Woshua - Zlauve. Woshua is a robotic turtle with grey metal, with yellow tiny claws. He has one red eye and one green eye. He has a basket supported with springs and has soap water in it with a rubber duck on it. Moldbygg - Available Shyren - Available Mad Dummy/Glad Dummy - Sanicbum06 Temmie - Available Bob - MickRunner Monster Kid - Available Vulkin - Available Tsunderplane - Available Pyrope - Available Royal Guard 01 - Available Royal Guard 02 - Available Final Froggit - Available Whimsalot - Available Astigmatism - Available Madjick - Available Knight Knight - Available Amalgamates Endogeny - Emeraldz258 Lemon Bread - ZoneKing246; Lemon Bread is also known as Amalgorithm. Memory Head - Available Reaper Bird - FDlleo Snowdrake's Mother - Available Secret Characters Glyde - Available So Sorry - Available NPCs Faun - Available Snowman - Available Inn Keeper - Available Rabbit Kid - Available Rabbit Girl and Cinnamon - Available Gift Bear - Available Politics Bear - Available Scarf Mouse - Available Nacarat Jester - Available Slime Family - Available Ice Wolf - Available Library Lizard - Available Library Loox - Available Newspaper Editors - Available Big Mouth - Available Drunk Bun - Available Ugly Fish - Available Red Bird - Available Punk Hamster - Available Echo Flower Explainer - Available Loren - Available Ferry - Available Onionsan - Available Clam Girl - Available Small Bird - Available Snails - Available Temmies - Available Bob - Available Ragel - Available Elder Puzzler - Available Clam Guy - Available Business Dudes - Available Fox Head - Available Fuku Fire - Available Skateboard Girl - Available Heats Flamesman - Available Hot Dog Harpy - Available Hot Dog Vulkin - Available Scared Donut Guy - Available Diamond Boys - Available Dress Lion - Available Diamond Receptionist - Available Hand Receptionist - Available Sad Dragon - Available Shambling Mass - Available Business Manticore - Available MTT Resort Janitor - Available Fish Receptionist - Available Snowdrake's Father - Available Charles - Available Oni - Available Ficus Licker - Available Hard Mode Exclusive Characters Moldessa - Available Parsnik - Available Migospel - Available Final Note If I've forgotten anyone, please tell me! (IF I HAVE TO WRITE AVAILABLE ONE MORE TIME...) Category:Self-insert AUs Category:AUs Category:Comedic